User talk:Algrim Whitefang
Messages (Leave messages here...) Hi Hello Algrim, Its Ps, I am sorry to bother you but I need your help. As you recall, just a few weeks ago a particularly vulgar user ambushed you and several other staff member's talk pages on the 40k with all manner of profanities. Since then Monty has started writing the Ynnari page which so far looks great. But I noticed that there is a small mistake in the Notable Events section under the The Incarnation of Ynead where the two words: of daemons are conjoined together. I would inform Monty personally however, your page protection on Monty's talk page and it would appear the other admins is not allowing me or for that matter others users access to send messages to them. So if you kindly please inform Monty of this mistake so he can fix it. Thank you! God of Ps (talk) 20:18, October 18, 2019 (UTC Hello Algrim! Hello Algrim, I went ahead and took a lot at the information you sent me about the image policy and the guides you shared with me. thank you for they will certainly help in making my page of my chapter far better and more pronounced. I am wondering however about your wonderfully made space marine I saw about my chapter and that If I could commission some work for it in the near future for them? It would really help make my chapter stand out with design so I would greatly apreciate more of your work. If you do commission please let me know. Asrothis (talk) 15:09, October 20, 2019 (UTC)Asrothis "The Emperor Protects" Some Help? Hi Algrim i was looking around the wiki and found a lot of interesting articles, and then i remembered the old squats tale of death from tyranids and then i thought why not homebrew some squats and i was wonder if i may ask for help and junk because i like making things and i have some great ideas (or so i am told) but am not the best at putting them into words in other words i would appreciate some tips and tricks at making homebrew groups (mainly squats) Many thanks! Alpha.noodle (talk) 05:44, November 9, 2019 (UTC)Alpha.noodle Fixed Issues hello i recieved a red box telling me to fix a few things and i did and it send to contact an administrator to have it removed. Thank you04:13, November 18, 2019 (UTC)Chapter Master Rylind (talk)Rylind Sounds Good! That actually sounds great! I would love for you to do that! It does seem that there are more people over here... Thanks, DeathReaperEye7 (talk) 18:45, November 20, 2019 (UTC)DeathReaperEye7 Thanks! Hey Algrim! First off, I want to say thank you for your help and contributions for my sandbox so far! The Iron Seraphs are a passion project of mine and I'm preparing to get them on the tabletop too. I super appreciate the structure you're bringing to my sandbox! I would absolutely love to get some art of them, if you're up to that sort of thing. An armorial and a standard Primaris Marine with a plasma weapon in Iron Seraphs colors would be incredible and get me started down a good path. Or anything else you feel inspired by what you've read! I have my color process here, if that helps you select colors but basically it's a base layer of Zandri Dust, washed in Seraphim Sepia. Leadbelcher for the chapter emblem, washed in Nuln Oil, then dry brushed with Necron Compound. A bit darker than the "white" version of the Deathwing and looking a bit like a deeper more resonant Angels of Absolution. If you have any more questions, I'm always around! Their chapter emblem is straight up the Primaris Dark Angel symbol, but ironclad instead of white or red. Kavax (talk) 02:33, November 21, 2019 (UTC) Artwork and Formatting Thanks hey algrim, i just saw the artwork you posted on my imperius serpentes page, it looks amazing, i have already thanked achilles for his hard work so this is thanks for your hard work, i really appreciate it. also have you and achilles finished all the artwork for the astartes chapters on the reference i sent you, if you have would it be possible for you to send me the pics, i really just want to see how great they are. thanks! mikeMichael50 (talk) 21:09, November 25, 2019 (UTC) hey algrim, the pics look great, i cant wait to see how good the others will be. thanks mikeMichael50 (talk) 22:20, November 25, 2019 (UTC) Color scheme update please? Hey Whitefang! Would it be possible to get an updated image of my chapter given the new information I’ve added? If not could you please tell me what program you use so I might be able to do it myself? Just curious. Jova1397 (talk) 19:22, November 26, 2019 (UTC) Saw your response Thanks for that! FOR THE EMPEROR!!! Jova1397 26, Nov 2019 Artwork Thanks hey algrim. the pics look amazing, thank you and achilles so much. i really appreciate it. mikeMichael50 (talk) 11:49, November 28, 2019 (UTC) Update on the Inquisitorial Mandators Algrim, I have removed inquisition membership from the chapter, and have made it so they only have ties. I have also renamed the chapter to plain Mandators. Thebladeofgold (talk) 18:02, December 4, 2019 (UTC) Permission to use image Algrim Whitefang, I see that you have uploaded an image to the Adepta Sororitas wiki page that I would like to use to create a tee shirt for personal use. The company requires me to reach out an attempt to get permission to use the image. The Fandom wiki suggested I reach out to you directly. I have attached the image that I would like permission to use. Could you please approve my use of the image so that I can create a single tee shirt for personal use? Thank you so much in advance and happy holidays! Ser Brandyn (talk) 03:35, December 6, 2019 (UTC)Ser Brandyn That Would Be NO No I did not. Primarch11 13:37, December 10, 2019 (UTC) Art Request Hey Algrim,can I ask you to make an artwork for my article Luka,using this color scheme (also I want the decorations on him to be silver) and his hair would be black with purple accents.Also if it's possible to use the swords from this image I would be very thankful.Thank you in advance and thanks for your time. Follower of Slaanesh (talk) 22:09, December 10, 2019 (UTC) File:Spacemarine_(2).jpg File:Torturer_re_design_by_td_vice_d5usnw3-pre.jpg File:Ilya-arhpriest-.jpg Reverted Edits I think I reverted them, but I can't tell. Could you double check? Primarch11 22:18, December 10, 2019 (UTC) Art Request hey could you do the chapter badge for the Doom Sentinels? Primarch11 22:33, December 15, 2019 (UTC) Idea for Zero Legion This is just a thought, but for the Zero Legion background: what if they were a Successor Chapter of the Grey Knights. After the Horus Heresy and during the Great Scouring, the remaining loyalist Primarchs realized that much of the Imperium's technology had been lost. And with the growing Imperial Creed of the Ecclesiarchy, Guilliman feared that his father's empire would degrade. So, he had the Grey Knights create the Zero Legion, who would be granted certain benefits that would not bind them to the Codex Astartes, in return they would be given the task of recovering lost human technology such as the STCs. What do you think? Primarch11 (Talk) 20:07, December 18, 2019 (UTC) hey could you tell me how to do those pics you would do for the Space Marines and their symbols? I want to do it to the remaining pics on Zero Legion and make some changes too. Primarch11 (Talk 22:39, December 19, 2019 (UTC) I thought we could not make chapters based off the Traitor Legions like the Hounds of Kerebos? Primarch11 16:29, December 22, 2019 (UTC) Hey, can I create my own Daemon Engines? Its for my warband, Dark Core. Also, did you see my other messages? Primarch11 02:22, December 23, 2019 (UTC) Thanks A lot! Thank you so much Algrim the Death Angels look terrific! I will get strated on making the page a worthy addition. Also if I may ask could you copy over my character Un Ei da Crusha ? That would be awesome, but no problem if you can't do it. I hope to get started writing more articles. I cannot thank you enough for the art and the copying. A thousand thanks to you Algrim! For the Emperor! DeathReaperEye7 (talk) 03:05, December 27, 2019 (UTC) DeathReaperEye7 Aestimare Hello Algrim, I was looking through the things needed to make a planet and I found the word aestimare, could you explain me what it means and how to represent it? Thank you. P.S: Could you also delete my second sandbox? Thank you. Amenhotekh the Phased Scythe (talk) 00:03, December 28, 2019 (UTC) Doom Sentinels Icon Hey, if its not much, could you change the chapter symbol for the Doom Sentinels? I was thinking like a skull dragon head with golden horns. Also Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Primarch11 04:35, December 29, 2019 (UTC) RE: Name Changed I've changed it to the Maelstrom Fists Primarch11 04:40, December 31, 2019 (UTC) Question Thanks! Also I think TechCaptain did something to the Zero Legion page. Primarch11 04:56, December 31, 2019 (UTC) Gilded Hammers Artwork Hello Algrim, I asked about getting a badge and shoulder pad made a while ago and you said to message you with the information about it. I did so on discord but I don't know if that was correct so I will ask it here. Could you make a shoulder pad for my chapter the Gilded Hammers? The symbol is a golden outline of a hammer, specifically like a sledge hammer with a larger head and with the head facing towards the top of the pad, set on a black background. Around the hammer forming a circle are 10 stars. The one directly above the head of the hammer is the largest and is golden while the stars to either side of the golden ones are large and red while the remaining stars are smaller than the red ones and are silver. The trim of the shoulder pad should be gold. If this was not the correct place to ask or if I have done something wrong please tell me. Otherwise thank you very much for both this wiki and the aid in formatting as well as for the time and effort if you do help me with this. PunTelliPuna (talk) 03:57, January 3, 2020 (UTC) Requesting help Hi Algrim, Just now I'm considering making one or more Chaos Cult entries to play around with but the Help section for the Forces of Chaos contains a dead link for 'How to Create a Chaos Cult'. Could you please furnish me with the appropriate infobox so I can ensure any articles I create are properly categorised? I'll see if I can duplicate the standard layout based on existing file entries on the wiki. Many thanks and a Happy New Year! SlaaneshiLord42 (talk) 22:39, January 5, 2020 (UTC) Artwork Thanks Hey Algrim. i saw the added corvus legion artwork and the new skull reapers artwork and they are brilliant, thank you for that. mike Michael50 (talk) 11:08, January 6, 2020 (UTC) All Praise Just giving my thanks Wanted to thank Algrim for his service and work on the wiki, as well as being helpful with questions and guidance ChapterDuccy (talk) 23:02, January 12, 2020 (UTC) Void Legion Art Update Hey, how are you. I wrote down what the Void Legion's badge looks like. I also changed the warband's color to follow how the Alpha Legion maintained their pre-Heresy colors. Primarch11 05:28, January 15, 2020 (UTC) Twilight Lords Hey, I saw the picture. It does look good and I guess I can agree on some of your words. Whenever I think of twilight as a color, I imagine like a mesh of brown and gold. But like I said, your pic looks good so I guess it can work. Primarch11 23:53, January 17, 2020 (UTC) I don't think the pic you put in the Twilight Lords Gallery came out right. Primarch11 02:59, January 18, 2020 (UTC) Zero Legion Pic Hey, I hate to be a pain, but how do I alter the picture of Marcus on the Zero Legion page? I want to get rid of the power sword. Primarch11 06:40, January 18, 2020 (UTC) Twilight Lords Colors can you tell me what colors you used for the Twilight Lords? I need to know so I can use them when I make the companies http://www.bolterandchainsword.com/smp.php. Primarch11 20:18, January 18, 2020 (UTC) Successors Allowed? hey is it possible for the Zero Legion to have successor chapters? Primarch11 18:08, January 19, 2020 (UTC) Thanks for Signature Astra Militarum Articles Hey there. I need some help with creating an Astra Militarium Regement and Tempestus Scions because honestly, its very confusing. My primary plan is that during the Horus Heresy, the planet was caught up in a civil war created by Chaos Cults. Much of the planet was thrown into chaos until the Colonel of one of the regiments rallied other loyalist cells and overthrew the rebels. This same regiment became a Tempestus Scions in the future. I plan on having them affiliated with the Novus Conclave and Zero Legion. Does that sound acceptable? Primarch11 01:34, January 22, 2020 (UTC) Accessing Account Hello Algrim its me, dovaking. I have not been able to access my account at the moment and will tell you when i can. Dovaking12345 (Talk) 23 Jan 2020 yeah its still me but i cant access my gmail account have to wait until then but will be using this one als thanks for the planet looks really cool. also going for a astra militarum or imperial gard group thats what the template is for sorry for not finishing it can only work at school. Dovaking12345 (Talk) 23 Jan 2020 where is the imperial guard box chart so i can make it send whenever you canDovaking12345 (talk) 12:14, January 24, 2020 (UTC)Dovaking12345 Artwork Congrats Awesome artwork on the recent pages. I really like how you mesh the vague ideas of various people and give it life. I have been following the updates and really like the latest examples you and Achilles have done. TechCaptain 02:54, January 25, 2020 (UTC)